


Blue Eyed Devil, Green Eyed Monster

by XxQueen_Wanhedaxx



Series: The Milkoviches and Ronni Mancy :) [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Mandy, F/F, Jealous Mandy, Jealous!Gallavich, M/M, Not A Standalone Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxQueen_Wanhedaxx/pseuds/XxQueen_Wanhedaxx
Summary: Things aren't always what they seem. You can only believe half of what you see and none of what you hear. Can new and old relationships survive a miscommunication?





	Blue Eyed Devil, Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the others in the series first! This isn't a stand alone fic. Feel free to leave comments and/or kudos.

    Vikki danced sensually on the stage, swaying her hips and running her hands all over her body. She made a point to connect eyes with the clients securing tips for herself, because for some reason, people wanted that connection even with a stripper. Suddenly, she felt hands on her hips accompanied with a voice that she didn’t quite want to hear. “Boss wants us to work this private party. Expects his top dancers to bring in some fucking real money,” Ian said, without preamble, then promptly hopped off stage. Vikki rolled her eyes as she followed Ian back towards the private room. She walked into the secluded space, her eyes roaming around the dimly lit room and saw that Ian was already giving someone a dance, so she searched until she found a man to dance on. “You two, dance together. Both sexy, make dance even sexier,” A voice with a thick accent said.

   They walked towards one other, sizing each other up, as they began slowly, seductively dancing together. Vikki seemed unbothered by it, while Ian was hardly holding it together. As they started dancing face to face, Ian couldn't contain himself anymore, “I know you and Mickey fucked,” he whispered harshly in her ear. She appeared nonchalant as they continued grinding on each other. She smirked, “It wasn't exactly a fucking secret. Just like it wasn't a secret that he told you.” It was Ian’s turn to dance in shock, but keeping his face neutral. “What's wrong? Are you guys not talking? You know he almost fucking begged me to come over so he could explain? He is my best friend. We do tell each other things.” she said, cockiness laced in her words.  
Ian looked almost murderous as his insides were filling with rage and undeniable jealousy. “You should try for someone who actually fucking wants you, Veronica. Trying for a gay man is just pitiful,” he said in her ear, before walking off to go collect his money for the night.

   Vikki stared after him, her jaw dropping to the dirty floor, she didn't want Mickey. She thought that had been made clear since she chose to go with him, because she thought she couldn't have Mandy. He was excellent as her best friend and they were growing closer with every little fucking thing that Mickey would let slip out. Finally, she snapped out of it and went to go collect her money. While she was walking back from the office, she heard Ian on the phone with someone. “Perfect, Connor, I’ll see you tomorrow at the Alibi.”

                                                                                                   *~*~*~*

   The next morning, Vikki knocked on the Milkovich door with coffee and donuts from the nearest bakery she could find. Finally, someone opened the door and she was greeted with a sleepy but radiant looking Mandy. “Good morning, gorgeous,” Vikki said as she walked in.  
“The fuck you doing here so early?” Mandy questioned. “Well I figured you guys would want donuts and fresh coffee, so I brought them. I figured we could hang out today. Also, I wanted to do this.” Vikki mumbled, just before she kissed Mandy gently, caressing her hair as they walked into the kitchen. Mandy tried to hide her smile and blushing cheeks, but failed. “We can’t do that here. It’s too fucking risky,” she whispers, taking a calming breath.  
Vikki smiles in understanding and takes a step back as Iggy walks in. “I knew I fucking smelled bakery shit. Fuck, Ronni you’re the best,” he says, grabbing for the donuts.  
She smiles at the compliment and says, “Help yourself. I’m gonna go wake up Mouse.” She grabs a couple pastries, his coffee and her tea before walking in to Mickey’s room.

    Setting down the breakfast items, she jumps on the bed. Mickey wakes up with a start and almost punches her. “The fuck, Ronni?”  
She smiles down at him apologetically. “Morning, boyfriend,” she says while laughing. He just continues to glare at her before gesturing towards the coffee she brought in, “Gimme that shit and don’t fucking call me that.”

Ronni just laughs at him and says, “Relax, Grumps. I was only joking. I saw your fucking gingerbread yesterday.” He just glares at her some more, waving his hand in circles, telling her to get to the fucking point. “So we’re going to the Alibi and you’re gonna look your fucking best, got it?” He nods his head and reaches for a cigarette, “Yeah, Yeah I fucking got it.”  
“Good,” she says, getting up, grabbing her drink, and joining Mandy and Iggy in the living room.

  The Milkovich’s and Ronni alternated between playing Mario Kart and Call of Duty all day until it was time to get ready to go to the Alibi. As Vikki returned from her car with her clothes, Mandy called out to her, “Aye, Ronni, can you help me pick out something to fucking wear?” Vikki was momentarily confused but decided to just go along with it anyway. “I was thinking something like this---,” Mandy cut herself off, as she slammed and locked the door. Mandy threw herself at Ronni, kissing her passionately. Ronni was temporarily surprised but eagerly kissed her back, running her fingers through Mandy’s long dark locks.  
“I thought you were worried about doing this here,” Vikki said against Mandy’s lips.  
“My brothers are fucking idiots, they aren’t gonna figure out fuck all. We should get fucking dressed though.”  
“Definitely,” Vikki agreed, pulling away to breathe. Within seconds, they were back to kissing, and licking their own way into the other's mouth.When they both got dressed, it seemed as though they were trying to keep their jaws off the floor and eyes on their hair in the mirror. Mandy was wearing a tight blue dress that accentuated her eyes, breasts, and ass. She finished the look off by pulling her hair into a messy bun. While Vikki was finishing her hair and makeup, Mandy watched her. She was wearing a black dress with rips in it that left little to the imagination, black fuck me pumps, and her brunette hair was held back by a headband. _Damn, she's fucking hot._

“Damn, you look fucking hot, babe,” Mickey said to Ronni as she stepped out of the room.  
Vikki giggled and kissed Mickey’s freshly shaven cheek, “I could say the same thing about you, love.”  
Mandy watched the scene before her with a scowl on her face. “Are we gonna get fucking going or what?” she asked, while stomping out of the house.  
Ronni watched her leave and felt a pang of guilt. She wanted to tell her what was going on, but she couldn't without outing Mickey, so she tried to push the away the guilt that started to pool in her stomach, as they walked to the car.The drive to the Alibi was tense and silent as they drove. When they arrived, Mandy went straight to the bar, sat down and asked for a beer. Vee compiled and looked over to the rest of the group coming in behind her. She smiled as she saw a familiar face and called out, “Is that Ronni Motherfucking Mancy?”  
  
  Ronni looked up at someone calling her name and smiled as she saw it was her cousin’s lovable wife, with whom she shared the same name. “Only if that's Veronica Motherfucking Ball.” she said, pulling her in for a quick hug.  
Vee smiled, “Why’s Mandy so pissy?” However, that was the only question she got out because Ronni’s attention was immediately pulled to her best friend tapping her arm.  
She looked over to Mickey, saw blue fire in his eyes as his teeth worried his lower lip. “What is it?” Mickey not wanting to voice his problems, just kinda directed her attention to where Ian was sat with another guy, presumably Connor.

                                                                                                            ~*~*~*~*

   Mickey noticed Ian as soon as he walked into the bar. It was like his damn flaming hair was mocking Mickey. Ian was sitting just within his grasp, but he wasn't Mickey’s to grasp right now. He watched Ian and some twink for a few minutes until jealousy and anger were coating his insides. It was then that he got Ronni’s attention and she pulled him over to a booth after getting a pitcher of beer. “Who the fuck does he think he is? Bringing some fucking fag over here to fucking Southside,” Mickey seethed as he ranted. Ronni, to her credit, sat her head on his shoulder and held his hand, just letting him rant away while she stroked his hand. She started daggers at the redhead across the bar, the one who dared to bring another around in front of Mickey.

She listened for what felt like hours and when he finally stopped, she let out a sigh. She wanted to publicly be with Mandy, to hold her hand,or kiss her cheek. Hell, right now, she’d settle for just sitting with her enjoying in her company. She wasn't intentionally hurting Mandy or ignoring her now, but her best friend needed her. So that was exactly where she needed to be, despite what her heart so desperately needed. Intent on enjoying herself and riling up her best friend’s boyfriend,she decided to ask her best friend to dance. “Hey, Mouse, let's go show him what he’s missing, huh? Let’s fucking dance.” Mickey initially balked at the the idea, but soon his drunk brain began formulating a plan to really make Ian jealous and probably leave his date, if Mickey was fucking lucky. “Sure, let’s fucking go.”

                                                                                   

                                                                                          *~*~*~*~*~*

  
    Ian watched as Mickey entered the bar with her. Immediately, he felt a tightness in his stomach, and not in a good way. He pretended to care about what Connor was saying but honestly he couldn’t have cared less. Ian was struggling to find it within himself to not give a flying fuck when he noticed Vikki deliberately staring at him and holding his man’s fucking hand with her head on his shoulder. He excused himself to the bathroom and when he came out from relieving himself, he found himself face to face with Vikki grinding on Mickey. Ian could’ve sworn that the jealousy and envy he felt in that moment, was going to consume his very soul. He stood watching the disgusting display, violating his vision for a second, before heading back to the table to stare. He felt the anger rising within him, as it battled with the rival emotions, not even realizing that Connor had left. He kept watching until movement at the bar caught his attention instead. Seeing his best friend glaring icily at Mickey and Vikki made love surge through his body for her but then confusion set in, she didn't know about Mickey and him, so why did she look so angry? “Hey, Mands. Enjoying the show?”

She directed her venomous glare at him and snorted. “If this is a show to be enjoyed, I'd rather fucking not.”  
"Okay, why the stare down? You not liking your brother’s new girl or what?” he asked, hoping she denied the claim he made.  
She let out a humorless chuckle. “If that’s his new girl, someone should tell him, she's been fucking hooking up with me.”

Ian let out a surprised gasp as things began to click into place. “She's the girl you spent the weekend with?!”  
“Jesus fuck, Ian, a little fucking louder, I don’t think Mickey heard you,” Mandy snarked, “Actually, I don’t think all of Southside heard you, shut the fuck up.”  
“You okay, Mands? I mean all things considered.”  
“I thought she actually fucking liked me. How fucking stupid of me, right?”

Ian gave Vikki another glare, how dare she make his normally confident best friend feel this way. “Alright, that’s enough of this bullshit. Firstly, you need to fucking know that you, Amanda Lynn Milkovich, are perfect and if she doesn’t see that, that’s her fucking loss. Secondly, get up.”  
“What the fuck for?” Mandy asked, genuine confusion written on her face.  
“We’re gonna fucking dance. Why should they be the only ones happy and flaunting themselves in here?”

Mandy got up and they began moving more tables, transforming the barroom floor into a makeshift dance floor. When they were done, they began dancing like no one was watching even though they were both still very much feeling the hope that at least two people were.  
It was during maybe the third or fourth song, that Mandy looked over and seemed to look directly into Vikki’s eyes. She tried to look away but she felt the magnetic pull between the two of them again. Instead, she smirked and ground on Ian a little more. Mandy watched Vikki’s eyes and saw a flash of hurt in them followed by cool indifference as she grabbed Mickey’s hands while they moved in sync like they had choreographed the whole thing.

They danced like this for awhile, both watching the other while Mickey and Ian were just their pawns to make the other envious for the moment.  
Soon after that, Mickey was fucking exhausted and needed a break, so he went and sat down while his best friend just danced by herself. He watched them all for a little while and drank his beer until his sister came over rubbing her calves. “Fuck, I don’t know how they fucking can dance for hours like that. I feel like I’m gonna collapse.” Mickey just nodded in agreement and they continued watching their secret lovers, who started out dancing with them, dance with each other.

Ian and Vikki were dancing amicably, like they weren’t just pissed off at each other hours ago. That was until Ian realized, who he was fucking dancing with and he couldn’t resist ruffling her feathers...just a little, “So what? One Milkovich isn’t enough for you? You gotta try and take mine,too?” He realized she stopped moving and he looked down at her. His green eyes were met with cool, hard blue eyes, that almost rivaled Mickey’s death glare. “Fuck you, Ian Gallagher. Fuck you for thinking you know what’s going on. And especially fuck you for thinking you know me,” Vikki said, stomping right past the gaping Milkovich siblings and out the door.

                                                                                       ~*~*~*

The Milkovich’s just sat, dumbstruck, watching as Ronni left the Alibi. They weren’t exactly sure what happened. One second, they were dancing and the next, Ronni was leaving the Alibi. Eyes blazing blue fire,pissed as fuck, with what looked like tears getting ready to fall from her eyes. Angry tears or hurt tears? Neither sibling knew which ones were about to trail down her face. They looked at each other, and silently decided to go to their respective best friends.

Mickey ran outside and prayed to whoever the fuck was watching, that Ronni hadn’t left yet. Whoever he prayed to must have heard him, because he quickly spotted her smoking a cigarette, sitting against her car door. He ambled over to her and reached for her cigarette, “What did Fuckhead say?” Somehow, even as he was calling him a fuckhead, Ronni heard the slight obvious affection her best friend had for the asshole ginger. She knew she couldn't throw Ian under the bus, not to mention Mandy. “Don't worry about it. I'm fucking fine,” she said, tears still clogging her throat.  
"It's not the fucking first time, is it?” Ronni just looked at him and shook her head. “I should have fucking known. A jealous Gallagher is never a fucking nice one. He’s never had to deal with a one nighter that doesn’t fuck off quickly, though. You’re new territory for him, just like you were for fucking all of us. Just give him fucking time.”

Ronni just peered at her best friend and rolled her eyes. The slight obvious affection she had heard earlier was slowly turning into Mickey fucking singing his man’s praises and Ronni didn't want to hear them just fucking yet. “Jesus fuck, fuck off and go suck his dick already.”  
Mickey just smiled back. “Ya know, that's not a half bad idea. I have missed his cock. He’s pretty fucking packed,” he said, holding his hands apart to represent Ian’s package.  
“Oh my fucking god, I don't need the fucking details of the man who hates my fucking guts. Just get fucking outta here, you shit head,”Ronni said, laughing as the tears dried. Mickey walked back into the bar towards Ian, feeling accomplished that he helped his best friend laugh.

  
                                                                                                    ~*~*~*

_Six Years Earlier_

_Vikki was fucking so sure she locked the door. Obviously, she didn't or she wouldn't be sitting here dodging whatever her mom threw or listening to her mom ask where she went wrong. “Veronica! Veronica are you listening to me?”_  
_No, she thought. “Yes, mother. I hear you.” Can't say it won't fucking happen again, Vikki thought as she dodged another book._  
_“What do you even see in girls? Are men not enough for you? Do you want to just go against God’s plan for you? What is it?! Where did I go wrong with, you for you to turn out like this?! We’re going to fix you, young lady, don't you worry about that.”_  
_Vikki just internally rolled her eyes as mother dearest kept ranting._  
A rush of warm skin meeting hers pulled Vikki from her memory. She looked around and was met with Mandy’s cerulean blue gaze. “Wanna tell me what the fuck that was in there with Mickey?” Mandy asked _._  
  
                                                                                                   ~*~*~*~

Ian looked up and observed as Mickey strolled back in the Alibi. Mickey seemed as if he was pissed, but at the same time, calm and collected. “You gotta stop being mean to Ronni, man,” he said, punching Ian’s arm and grabbing his jacket.

“What the fuck for?” Ian said,exasperated, following as Mickey went outside.

“Because, for one she's my best fucking friend, and for two, Gallagher,” Mickey said, raising his eyebrows. “I fucking said so”

“So she's your beard?” Ian whispers, trying to maintain his cool, but still feeling the claws of the green eyed monster digging deep into his skin.  
Mickey nodded his head imperceptibly and rose his eyebrows even higher, “You wanna get out of here?”  
After the night they've both encountered, Ian needs to claim Mickey, needs to feel him deep and intimately. In an instant, a fire is burning intensely in the pit of his stomach for him to seize what has always been his and will always be his...if he has anything to say about it. “Let’s go,” Ian manages to choke out, voice laced with wanting and need.

“Dugouts or the building?” Mickey asks, his sapphire blue eyes blazing with lust.  
“Neither. I need a fucking mattress for what I'm about to do to your ass.”  
“Do you fucking have one because I sure the fuck don't. Terry’s fucking home.”  
Ian thought quickly, the only empty bedroom would be Lip’s, but it would have to do.  
“Yeah, I got a fucking bed. Come on.” The walk to the Gallagher house was brisk but silent. Both of their minds were too lost on what was going to happen for them, to be able to keep up any type of conversation. “Hold on a second so I can make sure everyone is asleep.”  
Mickey just uttered, “Hurry the fuck up. I need you to fuck me.”  
Ian tore through the house as though it was on fire, checking to make sure doors were closed and no one was up. Satisfied with what he saw, he went to get Mickey.

Ian pushed Mickey into the house, up the stairs and into the borrowed bedroom without delay. With a gentle nudge, they both watched as the door softly clicked shut.  
Pulling Mickey to him in a searing kiss, he quickly flipped Mickey, pushing him towards the closed door. Ian kissed and bit the tender part of his collarbone where his neck meets his shoulder. “You're mine, Mick. This ass,” he said, grabbing a handful, “and this dick,” reaching to palm Mickey’s erection through his pants, “are all fucking mine.”

Mickey just moaned lowly in response and ripped open Ian’s shirt, scattering buttons everywhere. He tore his lips away from Ian’s, as he began kissing and biting down Ian’s chest, following his happy trail to the top of his jeans. Unbuttoning and pulling his man’s jeans in one fell swoop, he was surprised to find that Ian was going fucking commando.  
  
In the mood to play around a little, Mickey took the tip of Ian’s cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Mickey watched Ian through hooded lids, as Ian peered at him through his eyelashes. He slowly took each inch of Ian’s well endowed cock into his warm, soft mouth until the tip was brushing the back of his throat. Satisfied, he began bobbing his head up and down on Ian’s thick shaft, jerking his hand over the parts that were left out. “Mmm, fuck, Mick. Your mouth is so fucking perfect. Lemme fuck it.” Mickey nodded his consent and relaxed his throat in compliance, as Ian wrapped his hands in black tresses and began moving his hips into his boyfriend’s mouth, building a steady rhythm. Ian continued thrusting, groaning in pleasure, until he was teetering on the edge of his release. “Fuck, Mick. Get on the bed. I need to be in you now.”

Mickey quickly moved to the bed and Ian made quick work of preparing him. Lubing up his fingers, Ian quickly inserted one and began working him open. Soon his finger found Mickey’s sweet spot and he moaned in response, “Fuck, Ian, more please. Fucking please.” Ian obliged, inserting another finger and began scissoring them to open Mickey even more. Mickey became a moaning mess and Ian crawled over top of him. Ian was still working him open, and pulled him into a passionate kiss, swallowing the gasp of surprise when he added a third finger.  
Ian continued to massage Mickey’s pleasure spot, while underneath him, Mickey was pleading for him to get on with it. “Tell me who's ass this is, Mick. Tell me who owns you.”

Mickey grunted in response, “Fuck. Fuck. It's fucking yours, Gallagher. I'm fucking yours. Now please get the fuck in me.”  
Ian finally gave in with a smirk, lubed up his cock and began inching into Mickey's hole, “Fuuuuuuck,” he said with a groan, you're so fucking tight. Fucking perfect for me,” he said, smacking his lover’s ass. When he bottomed out, he stilled, giving Mickey time to adjust to the fullness.  
After a couple of minutes, Mickey glared back at Ian. “Move, bitch,” he said, smacking Ian on the thigh. Ian began moving slowly at first, going all the way in and then pulling almost all the way out to the rim, teasing Mickey. “Gallagher, I swear to fuck—-,” He was cut off mid rant by Ian starting a punishing pace, pistoning his hips, forcing his cock deep. Ian making sure to reach his prostate, and pounding away as if it had offended him. “Fuck, right there. Shit.”

Ian rolled his hips, continuing to hammer away at Mickey’s ass and relishing in the sounds of their skin slapping together. Fuck, Ian loved his ass. It was a perfect round shape and it accommodated his cock flawlessly. He ran his hand down Mickey’s soft, globular cheek, smacking it and watched as the skin blushed pink. Trailing his fingers back up Mickey’s spine towards his hair, he tugged lightly on it until Mickey was fully against him, his back to Ian’s front. He groaned while Mickey was grinding on him, and threw his hips up, to push deeply into him, trying to coax his climax out of his lover. “Fucking ride me, babe.” Ian winced as he said it. Knowing Mickey didn't care for pet names, but it slipped out. Mickey felt fucking good and he couldn't be held accountable for what came out of his mouth.

Mickey rolled his eyes as he pulled off Ian and pushed him flat on the bed. Situating Ian where he wanted him, he lined up Ian’s dick and sat on it, letting out a low groan of appreciation as he felt Ian’s girth enter him. He rode Ian's cock like he was born for it, flexing his toned legs as he went up and down on his prick. “Fuck, Mick. You're fucking perfect. Just like that,” Ian praised while planting his feet and flexing his hips up into Mickey.  
“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey said, feeling a tingle of heat spread throughout his stomach, “I'm gonna fucking come.” As he said this, Ian snaked his hand around Mickey’s stomach and started jerking his cock, while simultaneously thrusting into his prostate, determined to give Mickey the best climax he could. Mickey grunted and moaned as Ian relentlessly pounded into him until thick, white ropes of come spattered on Ian’s hand and chest.

Breathing heavily, Ian flipped them over on the bed and started railing vehemently into Mickey as he chased his own release. After a few moments, he came with a strangled moan and pulled out of Mickey, kissing him almost forcefully.  
“God damn, Gallagher, I gotta make you jealous more often,” Mickey said with a goofy grin, catching the pillow Ian threw at him.

                                                                                           ~*~*~*~*

   Mandy stood by the bar door watching Ronni for a few minutes. She was fucking annoyed with her, after watching her all over Mickey and ignoring her all night long but still seeing her cry as she stared off into space caused something deep inside her to break and her stomach to turn. So, even though she was pissed, Mandy went and sat next to her on the hard ground. As she was sitting, she jostled Ronni’s side a bit and Ronni looked at her. “Wanna tell me what the fuck that was in there with Mickey?” Mandy watched as Ronni took a calming breath. She had mentally prepared herself to hear some bullshit about it wasn't her fault, that Ronni just liked Mickey more or what the fuck ever. That's how Mandy was surprised when Ronni stood up and said “I’ll explain just get in the car, please.”

Mandy watched Ronni cautiously as she got in the passenger seat. “Okay, so what the fuck was that?” Ronni took a deep breath and started talking. “I was doing Mickey a favor.” She looked at Mandy and internally begged for her to believe her, pleaded for her to understand that this wasn’t her story to tell. Mandy didn’t look like she was going to accept that answer. She glanced over at Ronni, blue eyes skeptical. “Okay, but you couldn't say no? Not to sound self centered, but what about fucking me? Don't I mean something...anything? I thought we were both on the same fucking page, but after we walked out of my bedroom today, I'm not so fucking sure.” Mandy felt as if she was going to cry, but she wasn't going to fucking do it in front of Ronni. Not today. She reached for the door handle, feeling the cool plastic under her fingertips, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t go, please.” She stayed silent, made no move to do anything as Ronni began speaking again, “I know I should have thought more about you. I know I should have warned you and it was stupid not to, but I swear Mickey isn't the Milkovich I want. I want you, no one but you. Mickey is my best friend, nothing else. Please believe me.” Mandy looked back and met Ronni’s eyes, blue on blue, and swore she saw nothing but adoration and honesty in them.

Mandy audibly sighed and puts her hand on the side of her face, studying Ronni as if she isn’t quite sure what to believe. She wants to believe Ronni. There’s no doubt in her mind that she wants to, but thing is she doesn’t because how the hell could someone as perfect as Veronica Mancy ever want her and willingly admit it. She knows Ronni isn’t perfect, but in her mind, she’s pretty damn close. She continues thinking about these things as Ronni comes closer to her as if she sees the doubt written there on her fucking face. She places her hand over Mandy’s on the side of her face and Mandy leans into it a little bit. “Mandy, you are gorgeous, hilarious, a smart ass for sure, and so much fucking more. I'd be fucking stupid to not want you.”

  Mandy’s ice around her heart cracks as she sees the sincerity in Ronni’s blue eyes, but she still isn’t 100% sure. “Say I believe you then, what the fuck was all that with Mickey? Can you fucking explain that?” Ronni fidgets and looks down for a minute, feeling apprehensive and unsure.“Um, yeah, Mickey told me that Terry likes to set up his boys with wives, but we both know Mickey likes his space and shit so we came up with an idea for us to fake date until he leaves town or finds someone that he likes. That’s all it is, I fucking swear it,” Ronni appeals to Mandy’s softer side to help make her believe.

Mandy was still skeptical about her reasoning but her adoration for the blue eyed girl won out and she smiled. “Fine,whatever,I believe you. Just take me to your place. I wanna cuddle and be normal just for a little fucking while.” Ronni smiled,starting her car, and they drove in companionable silence to her Northside condo while holding hands. As soon as they arrived, Ronni threw her heels against the closet door, feeling relief right away. Mandy barely had the front door closed before Ronni was stripping out of her dress, aching for comfort. Mandy looked at her and smirked, “You do that often?”  
Ronni shot her a coy smile. “Only when there's a hot woman in my vicinity,” she said, teasing. “I’m gonna go find us t shirts, make yourself at home.”

Mandy sat on the couch and turned on the tv while waiting for Ronni to return. She heard the soft pitter pat of Ronni’s feet on the floor before she saw her. As their eyes met, Mandy swallowed, Ronni was in a baggy t shirt and cheeky underwear which showed off just the right amount of Ronni’s ass that made her want to bite it. She had her hair pulled up in a messy bun and was washing her makeup off with a wipe. “Fuck, you're so beautiful,” Mandy breathed.

Ronni glanced at her, grinning, and cupped her hand against the side of Mandy’s face. “Thank you, my love, so are you,” she said, getting down on her knees to take off Mandy’s heels. After her heels were removed, Mandy let out a sigh of relief. She had no idea how Ronni wore heels all of the time. Ronni gestured for Mandy to let her remove the dress. Mandy’s breath hitched as she felt Ronni’s fingers ghost along her skin behind the dress, leaving electrified goosebumps in their wake. Ronni stood after taking Mandy’s dress off and eyed Mandy, appreciating every curve and dip of her body while biting her lip sensually.

Mandy and Ronni were caught in this sort of staring contest but neither wanted to look away or wanted the moment to end. Slowly, Ronni began stepping forward more into Mandy’s space and gently held her face. Mandy walked closer and softly fisted the bottom corner of Ronni’s shirt in her hand as their lips met.Their kiss was soft and loving, becoming more passionate as time slipped away. Mandy’s fist tightened as Ronni’s hands knotted in her hair and she moaned effortlessly, granting Ronni’s tongue access to her mouth.Their lips and tongues moved together in perfect sync as Ronni lifted Mandy by her ass into her arms. As Mandy was wrapping her legs around Ronni’s waist, Mandy’s stomach began to rumble from hunger.

Mandy pulled away from the kiss and began giggling while Ronni just looked at her with her eyebrow quirked, “Hungry?” she asked with a flirty grin. Mandy smiled back. “Hell fucking yes, for food and something else,”she said, poking her tongue out and kicking her foot against Ronni’s ass as they walked into the kitchen. Ronni set Mandy on the counter, letting her body slide down the front of her body, giving her a chaste kiss. As Ronni opened the freezer door, she asked, “Want some cheese sticks?” Mandy nodded her head yes and watched as Ronni began preheating the oven. When the oven was done, Ronni threw the cheese sticks in and positioned herself between Mandy’s thighs, stealing her chips. Mandy looked dismayed for a second, but instead of saying anything, she closed her mouth and wrapped her arms around Ronni, kissing her cheek. When the cheese sticks were done, Mandy got a plate while Ronni got some other snacks together and they walked into her room, teasing and pushing each other down the hall. They mindlessly watched movie after movie, eating snack behind snack, and enjoyed each other’s company until they dozed off, wrapped up in each others’ warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Thank you to my beta and best friend, T.  
> Hope you enoyed.  
> Feel free to prompt me ot just chat with me on Twitter @LoveeVikki.


End file.
